Dawn of the Red Moon
by ArayaInuzuka
Summary: A girl finds herself lost in the world of lycans.


**Prologue**

"Luccis!" Vincent darted back behind the wall pulling his friend by the collar of his shirt. "We can't just run up there and bite her! The vampires will hear of the commotion and we'll be found out."

"I know, but we've been following her for an hour now and we haven't had a chance to catch her alone!" Luccis growled in frustration. "I just want to get this over with. I feel exposed out here in the open."

Vincent nodded, for he had the same feeling. Three fourths of the moon shone through the clouds and Vincent was getting anxious. They needed the girl before the full moon so that she could change. Mist swirled around the opening to the alley they stood in, waiting in the shadows, watching the girl.

They had found this girl a few days back and had noticed special qualities about her that no one else seemed to have. For one, she already had a faint smell of a lycan, but showed no signs of being one, nor did she seem to smell other lycans. She also seemed to have a slightly altered strength and speed, better than most humans. The girl was usually never alone, as if her instincts seemed to keep her with at least one other person.

"Could this girl truly be worth all our trouble?" Luccis asked.

Vincent shrugged, "We won't know until we turn her."

The girl was so close to the alley way now. She had long dark brown hair that fell all the way to her waist. Golden eyes shined through the black of the night giving them a faint glowing appearance. She was about 5'8 and had turned fifteen that year. How could such a young teen posses such potential and not stand out from the humans? She was wearing a black tank top and black jean shorts that came down to her knees. Smart girl. She would be able to move freely in those and perhaps lead quite a chase when we went after her.

Luccis looked up and down the street. "There doesn't seem to be anyone watching her. The street is mostly clear, so if we're gonna grab her we better do it now."

Vincent nodded and they waited silently in the shadows. She came into view then, and Luccis tensed. "Gently." Vincent warned.

The girl froze and her eyes grew wide. Vincent's jaw tightened. Had she really heard him? She turned her head slowly towards the alley and her body started to tremble. Her eyes rest right on Vincent. Could she see through the darkness too? Normal humans would have never sensed anything.

What was this girl?

She broke from his gaze and lurched forward stumbling over her feet. Luccis's hand left the safety of the shadows and grabbed her wrist before she could leave the sight of the alley. She started to cry out but Luccis pulled her back to his chest so he could cover her mouth.

"Be careful." Vincent cautioned. "We need her alive." Too bad. Vincent wanted to chase her down. What fun was just grabbing her?

"Shut up! I can handle it." Luccis barked.

"Shh…not so loud."

The girl's voice was muffled by Luccis's giant hand. She seemed to be trying to say something by the look on her face. Vincent cocked his head. The look on her face. She wasn't scared, more like mad or annoyed. He chuckled at the irony. She had so much to be afraid of but she probably didn't even know there were beasts standing right in front of her. Soon, she would not only be scared of Luccis and him, but she would also fear herself-for the monster she will become.

Vincent motioned to the back of the alley where their car was parked. Luccis moved slowly trying not to lose his grip on the girl. Vincent jogged to the silver Toyota Highlander and turned the engine on then slipped out of his seat and opened the rear doors for the girl. Luccis shoved her in and slammed the door, claiming the passenger seat in the front.

The girl looked at her surroundings with a hint of mystery in her gold eyes. Vincent took off out of the alley before she thought of throwing open the door and jumping out. They were at thirty-five mph in no time. The girl scooted close to the window and watched the scenery fly by. She bit her lip.

Vincent could see her through the rear view mirror. "Don't even think of jumping. You won't survive."

Luccis's eyes searched for any who might be following them. "I don't think we were followed."

The girl took a deep breath and looked forward. "Who are you people? Why do you want _me_?" Her voice was both soft and calm. It surprised both Vincent and Luccis. She sounded more so frustrated then frightened. What was she holding onto that allowed her to be so confident?

"You'll find out soon enough." Luccis muttered.

After a moment of silence there was a click and a swirl of wind entered the vehicle. "Wait!" Vincent yelled turning in his seat.

The girl had jumped already.

Vincent closed his eyes and reopened them to the road ahead. "Luccis, can u see her?" He slammed on the breaks with a loud protest from the vehicle.

"Aw hell, Vince!" Luccis unbuckled and threw open the door. "She's running!"

Luccis slammed his door and took off after the girl while Vincent cursed and turned around. There were barely any cars on the road and they had taken a back way so that if anything went wrong no one could see the scene. Vincent could see the girl running now. She _was_fast! But Luccis was gaining.

The car squealed when the petal met the floor and Vincent was pushed back against the seat. It took off, catching up easily. Soon he was head to head with the girl. Vincent opened the car door and, after setting the car in park, jumped out and tackled the girl. He carefully shifted in mid air so that his body would hit the ground and not hers. They couldn't afford for her to be hurt.

The girl yelped when they hit the ground and tied to wrestle her way free, but failed miserably. "You can't win." Vincent whispered into her ear. "I was going to wait and do this when we reached The Den but you give me no choice if you continue to resist."

"Nice catch, Vince!" Luccis was only a few strides away. He decided to walk the rest of the way.

Vincent stood, pulling the girl with him, but keeping a strong hold on her wrist. "What are you going to do?" The girl's eyes were as demanding as her tone. Still not scared. Vincent smirked.

"This…" With his free hand he pushed her hair from the left side of her neck and hung all the hair on her right shoulder. His vision was changing-getting better in the dark that surrounded him-and he knew they were blue now. The girl's expression was frantic. She continued to yank and fight against his hold. No use. His throat burned and his tongue watered. His body understood what he was about to do and it was reacting to the image in his mind. Vincent felt his fangs growing longer, from his gums and ran his tongue over it to feel the sharp edge that would make perfect holes in the girl's neck. He moved closer and leaned his head over her shoulder and bit, shivering with pleasure at the taste of her sweat blood. She gasped and from her mouth came a bloody scream that echoed through the dark disserted streets.

Luccis's hand came down over her mouth and silenced the wailing scream. "Not too much, friend." He teased Vincent. "I want some too."


End file.
